Automatic call distribution systems are known. Such systems are typically used in an organizational context as a means of distributing telephone calls among a group of agents of the organization.
Often the organization disseminates a single telephone number to its customers and to the public in general as a means of contacting the organization. As calls are directed to the organization from the public switch telephone network (PSTN), the automatic call distribution system directs the calls to its agents based upon some algorithm, typically based upon availability. For example, where all agents are consider equal, the ACD may distribute the calls based upon which agent position (telephone) has been idle the longest.
In order to ensure the smooth operation of ACDs, an adequate number of agents must be made available to handle customer calls. To this end, work schedules of agents are often established weeks in advance and are automated by the processor of the ACD. Once the work schedule is established, the processor may determine adherence to the work schedule by monitoring the work activity of each agent.
In order to function in his assigned role, an agent must first sign-on to the ACD system. Signing-on may include activating a workstation of the agent and entering an identifier of the agent through the agent's workstation. Often a password is required to complete the sign-on procedure.
Signing-on and signing-off may be required several times per day. In addition to signing-on at the beginning of a work shift an agent may be required to sign-off during lunch and rest breaks. When returning to the workstation, the agent again may be required to sign-on. A processor within the ACD may monitor sign-on and sign-off activity for compliance to the work schedule.
In order to encourage adherence to the work schedules each agent may be allowed to deviate from the work schedule by certain limited time periods. For example, an agent whose workstation is distant from a lunchroom or lavatory facility may be allowed more time to walk from his workstation to central facilities than an agent adjacent such facilities. Agents who must change workstations during a work shift may be allowed a certain amount of time to walk from one workstation to another.
The deviation which a particular agent is allowed from the work schedule is established for each agent and stored in a deviation profile for the agent. The deviation profile may be stored in a database for the ACD along with other agent information such as agent proficiencies used in the call assignment process. Once established, a deviation profile may remain constant for weeks, months or years, or until a need for change arises.
In setting up a work schedule, a supervisor invokes a scheduling routine on a processor of the ACD. Upon determining a number of agents needed for each day, the supervisor may identify the agents to the processor by entering an identifier of each agent. Upon entering an identifier of each agent, the processor may import a set of agent characteristics from the agent file into the scheduling and call assignment programs, including the deviation profile.
While the existing method of scheduling ACD operation is relatively satisfactory, it is also relatively inflexible. Since the deviation profile is directed to structural impediments (e.g., walking distance to a lunchroom or between workstations), it is not easily adapted to the needs of individual agents or their lifestyles. Accordingly, a need exists for a more flexible means of accommodating repetitive scheduling conflicts which is easily adapted for individual agents.